Stream of Roses
by Mayune Daichi
Summary: Demyx finally gets what he wants....but will being with Marluxia truly make him happy? [MARMYX,Roxine]
1. Marluxia Opening

**Disclaimer:** Dun own the chars. But we just about invented this pairing. Marmyx sounds like a cereal, no? Start your day off the yaoi way, with Marmyx

* * *

Books were scattered all over the floor. Textbooks, notebooks; random papers and a few papers were strewn across the floor as well. Marluxia had seen it happen; two boys of his own grade, seniors, had pushed them from her hands. Poor thing. They were always teasing the little blonde…He looked to his left, where his younger brother, Roxas, stood. 

Roxas' eyes were not on the books, but the blonde girl who'd dropped them. Even Marluxia, 3 or 4 years older than her, could see that she was a looker. Her bangs were choppy, but the blonde shade was clearly natural. She was a sliver of a girl, collar bones sticking out beneath a long but slender neck. Her whole body was like that; long and slender. She was incredibly pale, skin lighter than the white of her uniform, but she had a pretty face, for such a skinny girl. Wide glassy eyes, and rounded pink lips. Glancing back down at his brother, he could see Roxas eyeing the girl, tracing over her face; even running over her thin body.

Out of the corner of his mouth, the pink-haired boy advised his younger brother. "Help her get her things together, then ask her name."

Roxas looked up at him, face shy, cheeks flushed. But he smiled a bit, and ran to her, quickly gathering all of her things in one hand, and handing them to her.

Even from here, Marluxia could just hear his brother ask if they were always giving her trouble, her saying yes. He smiled, as Roxas voice shook a bit, while he asked if she'd like for him to walk her to her next class. And grinned when she said yes.

**

* * *

Rachel:** This chapter and the next are shorter than the rest, because they're just the intros...R + R or ill pummel you with albino cream puffs 

**Liz:** Oooooh I wub albino cream puffs!!_ -_stabs random child- Thats what you get for being adorable you little BITCH!


	2. Demyx Opening

**Disclaimer: **Dun own Kingdom Hearts...If we did Demyx would be screwing Marly in the first scene of the game

* * *

Demyx sighed at the sight of his sister, constantly tormented by his senior classmates. She was such a pretty girl, but so frail, as well. He would've helped, but that would've just made it worse for her. He always would…They probably wouldn't have teased her nearly as much if they didn't notice she had the same last name as him, and found out that she was his sister. 

When a blonde boy he knew as Marluxia's brother came to help her, he couldn't help but smile. It was so great that she was finally getting a bit of help, if any. The way Roxas looked at her; it was obvious he found her very attractive. Maybe Roxas had a good reputation. He might only be a freshman, but having him around her might help, if only a little.

Demyx was glad that his sister was getting a ittle help, but he was ashamed to say that he mostly liked it because the boy was Marluxia's brother. Who knew? Maybe now he'd get to see him a little more.

Demyx snuck a glance at the one he yearned for, glad that the pink haired man had not yet noticed him gazing. His eyes were intense, a deep blue. His cheekbones were sharply defined, jaw pointed. But Marluxia's face began turning, so Demyx walked off, blending in the crowd as well as possible.

* * *

**Racheal: **Hell, I think this ones shorter, but as I've said, the first two were going to be shorter. Now to my good-length chapters. 

**Racheal:** R + R, to my mega-pimpness, or I'll be forced to back-hand you

**Liz:** I'm her number one bitch! It's such an honor. Now review or I'll use my bitch-ness on you! ...pweez?

**P.S. We'll be updateing every week**


	3. Starbucks

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters…or –sigh- Starbucks….oh well

"So you've snagged yourself a girl?"

Marluxia chuckled, turning to look out the back, and pulling out of the driveway to their small house. Beside him, in the passenger seat, was Roxas. He grinned proudly, and nodded.

"Her name is Namine."

His tone was dreamy, making Marluxia smile. His little brother could be such a kid sometimes. But Marluxia always loved him. That's why he was driving to pick up this Namine, who apparently had a brother his age. It wasn't a double date; Namine and Roxas would be off on their own. It was just convenient because Marluxia now had someone to talk to while they were on their date.

"How long did it take you?"

Roxas shrugged. " Not long…I was just walking her to her classes at first, but I found out they sometimes harassed her when she was getting to and from school, so I walked her then to…then I started carrying her things for her to make it easier….When one of them made fun of her, I stuck up for her, and that just about did it."

Marluxia smiled pridefully. He was raising his brother well. Even without real parents, Roxas was turning into a really charming and charismatic young man.

Namine's house wasn't far, but like theirs, it was small. Recently painted a pale blue, so pale it almost appeared to be white.

"Why don't you go and get the two of them? You two can sit in the back."

He nodded, and jogged up to the door, and knocked. After a few moments of rapping, he let his hand drop, and waited. Even from this distance, Marluxia could sense his younger brothers nervousness. Through the white t-shirt the blonde wore, all of his back muscles had tightened. Surprisingly, Marluxia was a little nervous himself. He'd hate to see Roxas embarrass himself in front of such a pretty girl, especially since he liked her so much. The younger boy would be crushed.

Namine came to the door. Her shirt was white, her skirt was white, her shoes were white. But again, her skin was so much paler. Without a bulky uniform on, he could see her figure was filling in; and sense Roxas' blush. Marluxia chuckled lightly to himself; had he been so nerdy?

Namine's brother stood behind her, smiling a welcome. He offered a hand, said something, and Roxas shook it hard. In comparison to Namine his skin was dark, and his hair was more of a dirt yblonde than her pale shade. His eyes were different, too. Big and round, like hers, but instead of blue, they were a deep sea-green. He looked in the car, saw Marluxia looking at him, and waved.

The pink haired man smiled, and waved in return. All three came to the car. Roxas was adorably polite; he held the door open for Namine. She slid in easily, and he sat beside her. Her brother sat next to Marluxia in the passenger's seat, with a strange-shaped guitar case on his lap. He offered his hand to Marluxia just as he had to Roxas, with a wide grin on his face.

"'Name's Demyx. Pleased to meet you, Marluxia!"

Marluxia took it. The tips of Demyx's fingers were deeply calloused, but not from wrok. His working calluses were on his palm, just as large. He'd assume the finger calllouses were from playing whatever was in the case. Demyx let go, and Marluxia turned, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards coffee joint nearby.

Pretending to adjust his rearview mirror, he set it to watch his brother and Namine. The two did make a good match. His golden hair looking nice against her pale white-blonde, and their matching blue eyes looked nice together. They'd look very nice in pictures. Marluxia also noticed that Roxas' hand had sneakily crawled over namine's, and that even this slight touch had turned them both a bit pink.

Marluxia snorted at this, earning a questioning look from Demyx. He smiled at Demyx, then gestured at the two in the back with a tiny headjerk, that hopefully they wouldn't notice. Demyx peeked at them in his sideview mirror, which was a bit harder to do; he had to crane his neck awkwardly. Though the two couldn't see him through the seat, Marluxia could. He wasn't a very sneaky one now, was he? After a moment, he chuckled softly, leaning back in his seat.

On the way to the Starbucks, (A/N: STARBUCKS:D) Marluxia flicked through the channels. He didn't really know what music they liked, so he settled for Top 40. Demmyx tapped his foot, but other than that, there was silence.

They pulled in, Marluxia and Demyx out first, jogging in to give the lovers a moment. They grabbed a booth next to the window, sitting a moment to watch Roxas hold her cardoor and the shop's door open for her, leading her in like a gentlemen. He was sweet, and she seemed to enjoy it, but to the seniors it was extra nerdy.

Roxas asked what she'd like-just a plain coffee, no mocha/frappa/whatever- and let her pick the table. He'd relaxed a bit, but Marluxia could see he was still a bit tense. His hands were jammed in his pockets, and his back was still tight. Suprisingly Marluxia had never been on a date; he had several female friends, all of whom were glad to pretend to date him so he wouldn't look like a nerdy big brother at one time or another, but he'd never loved any of them that way.

After Roxas had gotten their drinks, Marluxia turned to Demyx. "You want a drink?"

Demyx smiled, shaking his head.

"Got my own"

He pulled out a blue canteen, it had sparkling waves at the bottom, reaching up slowly. Somewhat feminem looking, but it suited the blonde nicely. After putting his drink down on the table, he propped his case up against the wall.

"What's in their?"

It was very peculiarly shaped, and if Marluxia had been a pervert, he might've noted how it was sort of shaped like an upside-down male area. It seemed every word out of Marluxia's mouth made this boy smile. He opened the case, pulling out a strange blue instrument. He held it up pridefullly for Marluxia to see.

"It looks like a big blue penis…."

Demyx laughed. He had a loud laugh, too, and Marluxia joined him. After the two had calmed down, Demyx finally replied.

"It's called a sitar. Somewhat like a guitar, but harder to learn, and a bit sweeter. Not exactly for heavy-metal."

"Can I hear?"

Gay narrorator: Will Demyx Play the sitar? If he does, will he suck?! WHY AREN'T THEY HAVING SEX YET?! YOU CALL THIS YAOI?! ….ahem! –straightens tie- er…well…just find out next time!

Racheal: Well, It's not a cliffhanger, but…whatever… ;I love Reviews. Ask liz, I was spazzing fr 3 days straight for just ONE review. Please; can I have more than one review? Pweez?

Liz: Where's the BDSM??? ME WANT BONDAGE!!! droolz

Why the hell does BDSM mean BONDAGE?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!

Also: I know this was up late….really late…but Liz had AIDS. So….ya know…she couldn't beta-fye it…we'll put up a few early though ;


	4. Homosexuality

Disclaimer: Dun Own KH, or star bucks. Demyx would be quite hyper if I owned both!

Demyx smiled, almost coyly, at the man before him. He could still flirt with Marluxia, even if it was one-sided.

"I think you'll have to wait for that one."

The pink-haired man before him seemed a bit surprised at this response, but smiled in return, unaware of Demyx's hint at them meeting again.

"I look forward to it; but you'd better be good!"

Demyx couldn't help himself, that made his cheeks flush a bit. He slinked down a bit in his chair, drawing back a bit in his embarrassment. An idea formed, a winxwin for he and Namine.

"How about Karaoke after this? I know a great place just a mile or two away."

Marluxia's face dropped a bit; though he wanted to hear Demyx, it seemed he wasn't one to sing himself. Still, he nodded at this idea, after a sidelong glance at his brother, currently trying a simple conversation, though both their faces had been pink.

"My brother's being such a dork"

Marluxia's soft chuckle was a lovely ringing in Demyx's ears. He wasn't sure why, but the mood in the coffee shop had seemed just right. The soft scent of almodnd and cream, the light music playing, the generally gentle atmosphere simply had a feel to it that made Demyx feel right about what he was about to say. It was more flirtacious than his previous comment, and Marluxia would surely then realize his intentions. Surprisingly enough, it was a very light comment.

"You're certainly not, Though"

As expected, the tiny gesture had made Demyx's homosexuality obvious to Marluxia. A slight wave of surprise washed over his face, but he remained calm. A bit pink now, he looked away a moment, back to his brother. Not without a remaining blush, he muttered a slight thank you.

Demyx smiled a bit, then stood, stretching. This caught Namine and Roxas' attention. Both seemed done with their coffee, and rose to join still-pink Marluxia and Demyx once again.

Demyx, still happy, looked down at Roxas.

"You get a special treat today. Namine is going to sing; we're going to a karaoke bar!"

His poor sister turned bright red, glaring and punching him, hard. She was the type to get teary-eyed when she was angered, and there was a bit of wetness that he knew was only pissing her off more.

"No I'm not!"

"You sing, I play. I told Marluxia hear that I'd let him hear me play."

She wasn't soothed, of course. "No!"

Demyx glanced suggestively at Roxas, who took the hint. He put a hand on her shoulder, gently, and she became edder, though less tense. Roxas's voice had bcome soft, smooth; very soothing to his sisters ears, surely.

"I'd love to hear you sing, Namine. I'll bet you have a beautiful voice."

Still a bit annoyed, she smiled gratefully at him, simultaneasly kicking Demyx. This only make him happier. Pretty much read to skip, he gestured towards the door.

"Well, Let's go!"

They followed him out, Marluxia and Namine both calmer now, and Roxas continued in his gentlemen manners, leading her to the car and opening her door once again.

Rachel♥:Oh my god, I'm sorry! I kind of –erm- forgot I was writing this Luckily, I remember now, and so, 'tis been revived! I'm going to do my best to keep up with it now, heh;

Please don''t hate me!

-attempts but fails to dodge tomatoes bbeing thrown at her-

GASP liz has no comment!


	5. Bicurious

Marluxia, mind still a bit jittery, drove faster than Namine would've liked. Demyx looked quite pleased, but her face grew redder and redder with each turn Demyx pointed out. Roxas was trying to help, but his soft voice and kind words seemed to only make her more nervous.

It was somewhat a relief to escape into the air conditioning of the Karaoke joint. The air was crisp, the room dark. There was a woman onstage, her voice too soft, just over a whisper. She might've been good, if he could hear her. Still, the few other people at tables all clapped and cheered.

Demyx disappeared off before he knew it, and Namine stood meekly by the wall, shoulders raised and head down. Roxas slowly-somewhat nervously-moved behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently. This, like his attempts in the car, only made her more nervous. But after a minute or so, her shoulders slumped, and she took a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh. Roxas got her chair for her, sitting close beside her. Even at this angle, Marluxia knew he was holding her hand, still mouthing encouraging words.

She jumped as a rather tall, scrawny looking man announced her and Demyx's name. Roxas helped her stand, but she walked up to the stage alone, thin legs shaking. With her hair, skin, and taste in clothing, she seemed a frail piece of paper. Demyx, who'd been backstage, got there first, and cracked his knuckles.

A suddenly weak-looking, and even PALER Namine-save the flushed cheeks- took the mic. Her thin fingers shook, and she almost dropped it. She looked back at him, and he mouthed something, likely the title the song. She nodded in response, and with another nervous breath, looked back at the crowd.

Following her frightened, and almost teary eyes, he found she was staring directly at Roxas. It was clear, written all over her face._ 'This is for you.'_

Glancing at Demyx, he relized something he witshed he hadn't. Demyx, much more confident, was looking at him with the same adoring, dedicated expression.

A soft strumming was emmited. It flew over the small audiences heads, melody weaving in and out of their minds. His fingers raced over the strings, plucking away one of the most beautiful things Maruluxia had heard. Demyx had been right, this was so much sweeter than a regular guitar. The grace he moved with, the now captured face he held, all flowed perfectly in harmony.

_Your smiles_

_make my heart beat too fast_

Namine's voice held the same, soft, sweet qualities as the instrument. Both sounded perfectly together, a brother and sister creating beautiful music. Out of the corner of his eye, Marluxia saw his brother jump, blonde locks flying out of place for a moment. Taking Namine's previous seat beside him, he stared at Demyx.

_But it never_

_seems to last_

Could he possibly be attracted to the man? Demyx's golden hair, deep blue eyes, and wide smile SHOULD be attractive…but for a girl. Was it okay if he did like the instrumentalist? Did he even like him?

_From that look in your eyes_

_To the feelings you hide_

_I can see, your just the best_

Demyx's voice rang out then, repeating the last line. It was clearly directed towards Marluxia. The smooth tone, yet husky voice took Marluxia off-guard; a shiver ran down his spine, while pink hairs began to rise.

Demyx then sped up a bit, a lighter, happier sort of beat, and Namine's voice matched it, wether or not her appearance did. It was fast-paced music now, almost pop, and yet, something else entirely.

_I just_

_Can't say no_

_To that face, shining so bright_

_  
I can't_

_Touch the sky_

_But with you I can fly_

_You know_

_That I care_

_And it all feels right_

_How bout_

_You and me_

_Be together tonight_

Again, Demyx sent a slight shock through Marluxia, echoing Namine. The brothers, beside each other, were the first to jump from their seats, clapping, and whistling. The rest of the dingy club did as well, and Namine shot off the stage before they knew it. She was down the steps and in a new seat, towards the back, as Demyx took a second bow.

He, far more calm, strode down the steps, still grinning with pure pleasure.

Marluxia did not notice Roxas leave his side to sit beside Namine. He only saw Demyx walk forward, confident smile piercing Marluxia's flesh.

"Did you like me?"

It was hard not to shout he loved it, or say anything for that matter. Marluxia's throat was so tense, his back pulled into one knot; it was hard to force any sound beyond his lips. He only nodded.

"I think my sisters going to feint if we don't get her out of here soon."

The line was enough to get Marluxia laughing again, though still nervous.

"Right, let's go then." He looked around a moment, then spotted Roxas. "C'mon, let's go."

His brother was quick, leading her out without commotion. She was, obviously, quite pleased with being able to leave. Demyx, quite independent at the moment, began to go without waiting, but Marluxia easily kept up with the blonde's strides. Sunlight and wind gently caressed the other man's face and hair, with an attractive angel-like affect.

…Had he just thought Demyx looked attractive?


	6. SOrry Everyone!

Omg everyone I'm sorry T-T I've been grounded this entire time, and still am [im sneaking on at a friends as a ninja  
Anyways, I seriously hate making everyone wait, but please bear with me[I'm trying to get those grades up there! Reports cards come soon, so I might be able to post soon [I think there's a good chance I'll be ungrounded!  
Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry for the unexplained absense, and let you know i didn't die.

Love always,  
Rachel 


End file.
